Emma's Five Reasons
by oncertwice
Summary: It's Emma and Killian's wedding day, and she looks back on five reasons that helped her realize that she wanted to marry Killian. Rating goes up as chapters progress. Reviews welcome and appreciated.
1. The Big Day

Prompt originally taken from tumblr, at:

post/34368186111/captain-swan-prompts-collection

_A/N: This is my first attempt at ever writing my own story, so please be gentle! I'm going to be doing each of Emma's reasons as a separate chapter. This first chapter is kind of prefatory, but I found it necessary to help set the tone for the story. Please enjoy, and I will update soon! Also, the rating MAY go up next chapter!_

**Prompt:** Five moments when Emma realized she wanted to marry Killian; one of them includes Killian being mistaken for Henry's father on an outing.

_Ding, dong. Ding, dong_.

Emma could hear the church bells chiming as she stood in the foyer behind the double doors. She couldn't believe that her big day was finally here, and she was having trouble coming to terms with the reality of it all. She had never known happiness quite like this before.

She felt a presence over her shoulder. She turned to see her father, David, coming toward her. He put his arm around her shoulders, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "You ready for this?" She nodded. "You sure?" He asked her, although he knew the answer full-well. She looked at him and smiled. "I've never wanted anything more." As she spoke these words, she could feel a lump forming in her throat as a solitary tear rolled down her cheek.

David looked at at her wistfully. He had only seen his daughter get so emotional on a handful of occasions, and it was still a relatively strange sight for him. He held her face in his hands, wiping her tear away with a quick swipe of his thumb, careful not to disrupt her makeup. "Okay, it's alright, Emma. Your mother would have my hide if she knew I'd brought you to tears just minutes before having to walk you down the aisle." Emma sniffled as she laughed softly at David's joke. Mary Margaret was sweet and polite, but under the right circumstances, she could be as aggressive as they come.

David continued to joke with Emma, hoping to relieve some of the nervousness that she was feeling. He was also trying to keep himself from shedding a tear or two. Although he was happy for Emma on the biggest day of her life, he also felt sad and guilty. He couldn't quite place it, but he figured it had something to do with having to give her up as a baby, and having to miss so many other milestones as a consequence of that decision. Emma noticed a darkening in David's eyes, and pulled him in for a hug. He stiffened, having been caught off-guard, but returned the embrace in a second.

"What was that for?" He asked, a goofy smile on his face. Emma looked at him, her eyes welling up again, she wasn't sure quite how to put her sentiments into words, but she was about to say something that, earlier in her life, she never thought she would be able to. "I love you, David. You are a great father, and I know that you try. You don't have to feel guilty for any of the choices you or Mary Margaret have made. This is a celebration, and I want my parents to be happy and enjoying this day with me." David was touched. He sighed and hugged Emma again, a little tighter this time. He looked down at his daughter as if she just given him the best news of his life. "I love you, Emma." She patted him on the shoulder, holding his gaze. "I know you do."

A second later, the double doors of the church cracked open, and a head peeked through. It was Ruby, in her bridesmaid's dress. She smiled at the bride, and was almost taken aback by how beautiful Emma looked. "Hey, Em. You look... stunning. Are you ready?" Emma smiled at her friend, and nodded. Ruby went back into the church, and within a few seconds, Emma and David heard the chattering inside fall to barely a whisper. They looked at each other as the Wedding March started playing. David took Emma's left hand and placed it in the crook of his right elbow, standing next to her proudly. He placed a light kiss on her temple as he noticed her nerves start to return. "You don't need to be nervous, Emma. This is going to the happiest day of your life."

She looked up at him and sighed, not realizing how tightly she was gripping her bouquet of white gardenias. "You're right." she said, taking a deep breath in, then out. She straightened her stance, put her shoulders back and had put a smile on her face only a split second before the double doors to the church were opened. All of the residents of Storybrooke rose and turned to see their sheriff about to make her way up the aisle on the arm of her father.

Emma and David stepped over the threshold and into the church. Emma tried to keep a relaxed look on her face, although she was uncomfortable with the attention. She kept her eyes trained on her mother, who stood next to the altar as Emma's matron of honor. Mary Margaret looked at her daughter and husband as they came up the aisle. She discreetly wiped her tears, and smiled in their direction. Emma moved her focus from Mary Margaret to her son, Henry, who was standing in the front row of the church. When his gaze met hers, he mouthed the words "hi mom" and gave Emma a small wave. She smiled brightly at him, giving him a wink as she and David made their way closer.

That was when she saw _him_. Killian Jones, her fiancé, her pirate, the love of her life, standing at the front of the church dressed stylishly in a classic black tuxedo. His eyes looked watery, as if he were holding back tears, and Emma hoped for her own sake that he wouldn't start to cry because, of course, she would, too. When Emma and David finally made it to the front of the church, David placed Emma's hand in Killian's hook, and nodded at Killian. He smiled at his wife, then patted the groom on the shoulder before moving of to the side to take his place as best man.

The ceremony was finally starting. Emma knew that she should have been paying attention, but before she realized it, she was lost in her own thoughts. She thought back to when she and Killian had first met, and then her mind wandered to her memories of their first date.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I just wanted to take a quick second and thank those who reviewed the last chapter. Reading those comments put a huge smile on my face! So again, __**thank you**__!_

_Alright, that being said, if you read but didn't review the last chapter, feel free to review this one. I welcome it. Last chapter was somewhere in the future, this chapter brings us back to the present. So when you read "Two years earlier," just picture that to mean now._

_I was really nervous to start writing for Hook, because I know he has a specific way about him. Last chapter was easy, because he didn't speak. For a brief moment I considered keeping him mute for the entirety of the story, but alas, I cannot, because the story's about him, too. Just please try not to criticize too harshly! Thanks again for reading/reviewing. Rating goes up next chapter. Cross my heart._

Emma's First Reason: His Devoted Determination

Naturally, when Emma first met Hook, she had no intent to ever fall in love with him. To put it politely, he was rude, crude and lewd. She had honestly never seen him as anything more than a sexually-frustrated pirate. Assuming that he could have any woman that he wanted, she had no qualms with turning down his constant advances. Advances that had started the moment he laid eyes on her. Emma thought then that she knew what he was trying to do. Possibly catch her off-guard, and use her emotions to get the better of her. She'd figured him out, and she was having none of that. She kept him at arms length where he would remain an insignificant roadblock for the time being.

_Two years earlier_

Every morning, Emma rose from her bed, showered, and got dressed for the day before heading down to Granny's for her morning coffee. It was one of her favorite parts of the morning, being able to sit alone at the bar, and collect her thoughts before starting every new day. This was _her_ time, time that she needed desperately, and looked forward to every night before going to sleep.

She stepped into Granny's, enjoying the sound of the bell's tintinnabulation as it rang above the door. She sighed, a contented smile creeping onto her face. Emma walked over to take her usual seat at Granny's bar, as she locked eyes with Ruby. "Morning, Sheriff! You ready for your usual?" Ruby asked, but she was already preparing it as Emma walked over. "Morning, Ruby. How's it going?" She plopped down on the stool she always sat on, enjoying the creaking sounds it made as she settled in. Ruby brought Emma her usual, a mug of black coffee with three creams and three packets of sugar on the side. Emma liked to mix the coffee herself, she found it relaxing, in a mundane sort of way.

Emma looked up from stirring her coffee to see Ruby giving her a mischievous smirk. Emma lifted the mug to her lips, taking a small sip, deciding to ask the waitress what she was thinking. Emma cleared her throat before she spoke. "What's on your mind, Ruby?" Ruby smiled to herself, and pretended to be wiping down the bar. "Oh, nothing." She said, trying to sound nonchalant, but the obvious grin on her face was giving her away. Emma set her mug down, and gave Ruby a hardened glare, which almost immediately did the trick. "Okay, okay. I heard that a certain pirate captain is in town. Did you happen to hear anything about this?" Ruby walked over to Emma, with her left hand tucked up into her sleeve, only her index finger visible and being held in the shape of a hook. She was having trouble containing her laughter as Emma rolled her eyes at the charade.

"Why yes, Ruby." Emma affirmed, trying her best not to look affected by Ruby's carrying on. "I had heard that on my way here this morning. Interesting news, I suppose." Emma hoped that Ruby couldn't see how affected she was by the possibility of running into Hook around town. Ruby, however, already knew. She walked closer to Emma, until she was directly in front of her. Ruby leaned her elbows onto the bar, resting her chin on her knuckles, looking at Emma head-on. "What are your thoughts on the matter, Sheriff?" Ruby was struggling to keep her composure now.

Emma straightened up on her stool, looking Ruby in the eye. "I have no sentiments one way or the other. He has a right to be here. I'm sure he's got crewmen here, and maybe, by some miracle, a few friends. He deserves the right to be able to catch up with those he cares about, just like we did." By now, Emma was finished with her coffee, but she was interested as to what had brought this line of questioning to Ruby's mind, so she decided to ask. "What made you decide to bring this up, anyway?" She gave Ruby a sideways look. "Oh nothing, really." Ruby started, "You _are_ the Sheriff, and I just wanted your take on having a new resident in Storybrooke. That, and I wanted to ask you if I could be maid of honor when you two get married." Emma almost hadn't caught that last piece of Ruby's statement, but she realized just what had been said when her friend started howling with laughter.

"Excuse me?" Emma asked her incredulously, trying not to get agitated by Ruby's giddiness. "Who's getting married now?" Ruby stifled her laughter, wiping away the few tears that had begun to gather in the corners of her eyes. "Relax, Em! I was only joking. I'd settle for bridesmaid." With that, Ruby's laughter began again, as Emma hopped off of her stool, and went to grab her jacket from the coat rack by the door. Ruby stopped laughing, almost afraid that she'd offended her friend. "Oh, come on, Emma! You know me. I was only joking. Please, come back and sit down." Ruby asked, motioning to the spot where Emma had been sitting. Emma sighed, and rolled her neck slowly before returning to her stool. She noticed that Ruby had finally regained her full composure. "Emma, I'm sorry for making fun of you," She started with a smile, "but is it really such a big secret that you two have the hots for each other?"

Emma groaned at Ruby's words. "Ruby, nobody has _the hots_ for anybody, okay?" Emma tried to get these words out, but was having second thoughts about telling such an obvious lie. Sure, she thought that Hook was attractive, but she could never be with someone as selfish and egotistical as Killian Jones. Not again. Ruby resumed her spot, leaning her elbows on the counter. She brought her face closer to Emma's, her voice dropping to barely a whisper. "You aren't the only one who's good at spotting lies, Em. You done?" The sudden change of subject snapped Emma back to reality, as Ruby picked up her mug and walked back toward the kitchen.

Emma slid off of her stool, in a daze as she made her way to the door. She was in disbelief that Ruby had seen right through her. Was she this transparent to everybody? Or was it just some super power that only Ruby possessed? She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the bell over the door ring, she wasn't looking where she was going, and hadn't noticed that a certain pirate had just entered the diner. She also didn't notice the look on his face as she walked directly into him.

With that, Emma snapped immediately back to the present. She looked straight ahead into the chest of the man she'd so carelessly bumped into. She took a few steps back, brushing herself off, and pulling her shirt back into place. "Dammit. I'm really sorry, I wasn't-" her sentence was cut off when she looked into the dazzling azure eyes of Captain Hook.

"Hello, love! I didn't realize you'd missed me so much." He started, taking a step closer to her, so that their chests were pressed together again. "I will try harder not to stay away so long next time." He winked at her, chuckling softly. Emma recoiled instantly at the tone in his voice. She pushed past him, grabbing her jacket, and stormed out of the diner, as he followed.

Hook stopped on the front step of the diner as she hustled down the street. "Just where do you think you're going, lass? You can't run from me forever!" He smiled to himself, seeing that his words had the desired effect. Emma was more than determined to prove him wrong as she made her way toward the station. She cursed herself under her breath for letting him get under her skin like this._ "Pull yourself together, Emma."_ She thought to herself, but she could feel her cheeks beginning to burn bright red. She pulled out her keys to open up the station, only to find that the door was already unlocked. Emma opened the door slowly, her hand on her gun. She could hear somebody shuffling around in the office. She walked in, gun drawn, to find her father (and deputy) sitting at her desk. Emma was immediately embarrassed, letting her arms fall to her sides.

"Emma?" David said her name with a concerned tone in his voice. "What the hell has gotten into you?" He stood, and walked over to her, taking her gun out of her hands. "Is something wrong?" He put his hands on her shoulders, looking her sternly in the face. She sighed. "No, David. I'm fine. It's just that I usually get here before you do. My watch must be behind or something." She explained, not wanting to have to relive her encounter with Hook. For a second, she thought that David had seen through her ruse, but he shrugged off whatever he was thinking and walked back over to the desk. "Sorry about that, I guess I could've called you when I got in." Emma gave him a disapproving look. "Yeah, you could've." She took off her jacket and walked further into her office. "What are you up to, anyway?" David looked up at her from his seated position at her desk, and leaned back in the chair. "I wanted to talk to you, about Hook being in town." Emma groaned loudly as she plopped herself down in a chair and slammed her head down on the desk. "What, you wanna be in the wedding too?" She asked, referencing Ruby's crack from earlier. It wasn't until she saw the confused look on her father's face that she realized he wasn't there when the joke was made. To keep him from asking the question she saw forming on his lips, she held her hand up and shook her head, as if to say "don't ask."

Back at the diner, Hook was sitting alone in a booth, drinking a pint of ale. Being a pirate, he had never felt the need to wait for a certain time of day before having a drink. He scoffed to himself at the idea. It had been about twenty minutes since his little exchange with Emma before the waitress walked over. What was her name again? Julie? Rachel? He saw her red shirt, and it came back to his mind instantly. _Ruby. _She gave him a smile as she approached him, however she didn't speak a word. She walked up to his table, looked him firmly in the eye, and spoke her piece. "Don't give up on Emma. If you really feel something for her, which I know you do, let her know. Get her to convince herself that you're a chance worth taking." Hook opened his mouth to give her a witty retort, but before he could start speaking, she turned on her heels and walked back the way she came. Hook was baffled, but took the message in Ruby's words to heart. He pondered it as he finished his pint and went on about his day.

For Emma, six o'clock could not have come quickly enough. All she wanted to do was go back to her apartment, and settle in for the night. She'd just gotten through the door when she noticed a familiar face standing in her kitchen. "Hook. What the hell are you doing in here? How did you even _get_ in here?" He laughed at her surprised expression, and held up his hook. "Pirate, remember?" Emma groaned as she walked in, not closing the door behind her. "Okay, great. You've proven your skill, now leave." She gestured toward the still-open door. Hook feigned having been shot through the heart, as he clutched his chest in mock-pain. "Not quite yet, love. I have something to ask of you." She raised her eyebrows, waiting for him to complete his thought. "Go on a date with me." Emma was taken aback by his request. With all the lewd comments and racy things Hook had ever said to her, she was more prepared to hear something along those lines. "A date?" Her voice was just barely audible. Hook walked toward her. "Yes, Swan a date. I'm told that is the custom in this realm?"

Emma walked off in a different direction, desperate to put a little space between their bodies. "Uh, yeah. It is. Why me, though?" Hook laughed at her sudden rush of insecurity. "Swan. _Emma_," he drew out her name, in a attempt to get her attention. It worked. Her eyes snapped up to his, and suddenly she was hooked on his every word. "I told you that I plan to win your heart. How is that to happen unless you give me a chance?" He had asked her out, and been turned down, maybe a million times, _but he always came back_. Emma felt something when she looked into his eyes. Not her usual mixed feelings of disgust and desire, either. What she felt this time made her take two more steps back, almost afraid to be near him. "I can't, Hook." He walked over to her now, and held her gaze. "It's Killian, love. My name is Killian." She heard an almost pleading tone as he spoke his own name, and it struck a chord within her. In that moment, she decided that maybe it wouldn't be _that_ bad. It was only one date. "Fine," she sighed. "But I pick the place."

At this news, a smile spread across Killian's face as he turned for the door. "You won't regret this, love. I'll make bloody sure of that." And in a flash, he was gone.

Emma tried to convince herself that she was ready for this. Ready to date. Captain Hook. She tried to tell herself that it wasn't a big deal, but the closer she got to Friday, the stronger her feeling that she was making a huge mistake. Sure, she felt something for him. But it was probably just a crush. There was no way that she could have true feelings for H- er, Killian. It was gonna take her a while to get used to that. On Friday morning, she rolled out of bed, then trudged to the shower before getting dressed and heading to Granny's.

She pushed through the door, the bell tinkling as she hung her jacket up on the rack. She moved slowly from the door to her usual spot as Ruby set her mug of coffee down in front of her. Emma sat with the coffee in front of her for a few minutes before Ruby noticed that her mood was off. "Okay, Emma. What's the matter here?" Emma looked at Ruby and sighed. "Nothing, really. I've got that date tonight." Ruby's eyes widened in amusement. "With Hook?" Emma nodded, making a move for her coffee now. "With Killian, actually." Ruby looked confused. "What about Hook?" Emma smiled, she would have laughed if she weren't so distracted. "Killian is Hook's name. He's asked me to call him Killian now." Ruby put on a surprised expression as she wiped down the bar. "Oh, I see. So what's the big idea? Why are you so... mopey?" Emma sipped her coffee, avoiding her friend's gaze. "I don't know, Ruby. I don't think I'm ready for this. I haven't actually been on a date in a very long time." Ruby scoffed at Emma's confession. "Is that it? Listen, Em. This guy could really care about you. Why get yourself all worked up over some nerves that he's probably feeling, too?" Emma knew that Ruby was right, she decided that she would try to stay positive. "Just don't dwell on it, Emma. And tomorrow morning, let me know what happens!" Emma smiled at Ruby's encouragement. "I won't have to. You can just see for yourself, we're having dinner here."

When the time came for Killian to meet Emma at the diner, he got there a few minutes early, and noticed that she was already there. She smiled at him, as he approached the table. "You're early." She said with a smile. _Oh, that smile_. He had lived over three hundred years, and had never seen anything so memorable. "Great minds think alike, I suppose. It wouldn't be good form for me to arrive after the agreed-upon time." He was nervous, very nervous. He hoped that she couldn't tell as he slipped into the booth, across from her. Emma could see that he wasn't his usual arrogant self, which intrigued her. Something in his movements tonight told her that she would be seeing a completely different side of him. She liked that possibility.

Over dinner they shared stories; Killian made her laugh with his tales of life on the high seas, and Emma made him smile as she told him stories about Henry and their adventures together. "He really likes you, you know. He barely knows you, but he could swear that you hung the moon." Killian grinned, and was he _blushing_? Emma couldn't believe her eyes. "He's a smart boy, love. He must take after his mother."

After dinner, Emma and Killian both rose from the table, he followed her over to the coat rack, and held the door open for her as they left the diner. Emma stepped out into the cool Maine air. She couldn't believe how much fun she'd had, but she wouldn't let him know that just yet. They walked slowly up the street in the direction of Emma's apartment. When they reached her building, she turned to face him. Looking at her in the pale moonlight, Killian could swear he'd never seen anything so beautiful. He opened his mouth to speak, but Emma put her finger to his lips to silence him. "I just want to say that I really enjoyed your company tonight," She started, warily. He arched an eyebrow, and waited for her to continue. She noticed the change in his expression, and finished her thought. "I know, no one could be more surprised than I am. So, maybe just _maybe_, I wouldn't be opposed to doing this again, sometime in the future." Killian's eyes lit up, and a mile-wide grin came across his face. "Oh, lass. You have no idea how happy your words have just made me." He stepped closer to her and closed the distance between them by placing a kiss on her lips. Emma was surprised, but not enough to pull away. Without breaking the kiss, she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. His kiss was setting her on fire in ways she'd never known possible, and he could feel her relax as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He brushed his tongue across her bottom lip, seeking entrance. She parted her lips, and he took his opportunity to deepen the kiss. She moaned softly against his lips, and he felt a stirring below his belt as shivers made their way up and down his spine. Time seemed to stand still in that moment; however, before she could lose control of herself, Emma broke the kiss, looking deeply into Killian's eyes.

They looked at at each other, both breathing heavily. Killian was the first to speak. "Emma, love, I'm sorry, I-" She put her hand on his chest, making him forget what he was going to say. "Don't be, Killian. Really. I'll see you soon, okay?" She pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before turning toward her building and stepping inside. Killian was left standing alone, in the dark, and completely confused. However, he was sure that he'd never felt so whole in his life. He could only hope that she felt the same way, as he turned toward the docks and left off for the Jolly Roger.

When Emma got into her apartment, she closed the door and leaned against it, collecting her thoughts. It wasn't until Mary Margaret and Henry rounded a corner that she remembered she'd asked her mother to watch the boy for her. Henry ran up to his mother and threw his arms around her waist. "Mom! Did you have fun?" Emma laughed at Henry's excitement. "Yeah, kid. I had a great time." Mary Margaret called to Henry from the stairs. "Time for little boys to be in bed!" Henry groaned, and said goodnight to his mother before meeting Mary Margaret upstairs in his room. After tucking Henry in, Mary Margaret joined Emma on the couch. She looked at her daughter lovingly, as she tried to figure out a way to ask Emma about her date without making her feel uncomfortable. "So, what happened?" She gushed, not noticing how far from nonchalant she actually sounded. Emma laughed at her mother's eagerness and turned to look at her. "It was an amazing night, Mary Margaret. I think I'll remember it for the rest of my life."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Once again, many thanks to those who read and even more thanks to those who reviewed! Quick shoutout to __**theoakleafbearer**__ for pointing out my slip-up in the first chapter, which has been fixed!_

_**Also:**__The rating goes up this chapter!__ You can skip it if you'd like, just pick up at the second paragraph from the end._

Emma's Second Reason: His Willingness

It had been around five months since Emma and Killian's first date, and she had to admit that she was surprised at how well things were going between them. Things were going so well, that she'd even let him join her a few mornings a week when she went into Granny's for her daily coffee. This morning as she walked into the diner, Killian was already seated at the counter, talking with Ruby as he waited for Emma to arrive. When he heard the bell over the door ring, he turned his head to see the object of his affections hanging up her jacket. A smile spread across Killian's face as he crossed the diner to greet Emma.

Emma melted a little in his embrace as she took in his smell of salt and rum. Killian hugged her tightly and kissed her on the forehead. "Morning, love. Ruby and I were just wondering what was keeping you." Emma smiled against his chest before separating herself from his embrace. "Maybe if you didn't get here so early, you wouldn't have to wonder." She looked at him, and could guess what he was about to say. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Good form and all that." Killian chuckled as he lead her into the diner, hand-in-hand. Emma hopped up onto her stool, and waited for Ruby to bring her coffee over. "Good Morning, Em." Ruby nearly sang her greeting as she placed the mug in front of her friend. Emma looked dubiously at the waitress for a minute. "What has gotten into you this morning, Ruby?" Emma asked, skeptically. Ruby looked from Emma to Killian and back again. "I know something you don't know." Emma looked suspiciously back and forth between her friend and her pirate. "Anybody care to fill me in?" Just as Ruby opened her mouth to speak again, Killian piped up, with an almost hurried tone. "Ruby! Would you run back to the kitchen and get me that thing we discussed earlier, lass?" Ruby looked at him, confused. "What thing was that?" Killian appeared as if he were running out of patience, and gave her a look that seemed to say "take the hint." Ruby put a knowing look on her face and smacked her palm into her forehead, as if she'd just remembered something urgent. "Oh right! _That_ thing! Be back in a few." With that, she disappeared into the kitchen leaving Emma at the bar with a confused expression on her face as Killian looked at her.

He scrambled to change the subject. "So, what's on the agenda today, Sheriff?" Emma gave him a suspicious look, letting him change the subject but filing her questions away for later. She cleared her throat before speaking. "Uh, nothing new, really. David has work stuff he wants to talk about, and then I'm headed home by six as usual. Why?" Killian brought his face close enough to hers so that his lips brushed against her ear, sending chills down her spine. "I thought that maybe the two of us could get together for a bit this evening." He planted a warm kiss just below her ear. Emma was ready to jump at the opportunity, but she remembered something. "Dammit, I forgot that I'm supposed to be having dinner with my parents tonight." Killian groaned, as she finished her thought. "I'd much rather be spending my evening with you though, believe me." He smiled at the sentiment and settled back into his seat. "Another time, then, love." Emma tapped her index finger against her chin, in thought. "Well, maybe not. I'm sure David and Mary Margaret wouldn't mind if I brought you along." It was Killian's turn to be skeptical as he gave her a questioning look. "Are you feeling alright, love? If I'm not mistaken I would swear I just heard you invite me, a pirate captain, to have dinner with Prince Charming and Snow White?" Emma rolled her eyes at his sarcasm. "Oh come on, Killian. You know my parents don't have any bad feelings toward you! If I didn't know better I'd say that you and David were becoming friends." Killian couldn't deny the truth in her words. In the time that he and Emma had been seeing each other, the prince's feelings toward him had gone from disdain, to tolerance, and slowly to friendship. Mary Margaret had been completely opposite, however, embracing Killian from the moment she knew of her daughter's feelings toward him.

Emma gave Killian a pleading look as he tried to avoid her gaze. "Please, Killian! It's gonna be at my place, so if you feel uncomfortable we can just cut it short. I promise." She had inched closer to him and had one hand on his shoulder, the other one holding his hand. Her thumb was sweeping to and fro over the back of his hand as she waited for his reply. He hated to see her beg, at least in this context, and decided to acquiesce. "Fine," he breathed with a sigh, "but as soon as I feel uncomfortable, I take my leave." Killian was not looking forward to spending time with her parents so much as he was looking forward to just being with Emma. She giggled with delight and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before getting up from her seated position. "I gotta run, I don't want to be late for work! Walk me to the station?" Killian smiled and rose to follow Emma to the door. They chattered happily as they made their way to Emma's workplace. When they got to the door, Emma left his side to unlock it before returning to give Killian a kiss on the lips. She looked into his eyes and smiled, loving that he was so affected by such a small gesture. "I'll see you tonight?" He nodded. "I give you my word, lass." She backed away, hating to have to cut their exchange short. "Be at my apartment by 7:00, okay?" He nodded again, smiling. "I'll be there, love." He turned toward the docks, walking away as she stepped into the station. He was in deep now.

Emma sighed contentedly as she strolled into the station. David wasn't there yet, and she'd wanted to tell him that Killian would be joining them for dinner. _"I guess he'll just have to be surprised, then." _She thought to herself and sat down at her desk and decided to at least try to make a dent in her paperwork.

At 7:00 there was a light rapping on the door to her apartment, and Emma figured it was Killian. She opened the door to see him standing there, not in his usual black leather, but in a dark gray cotton tee shirt under a simple black jacket with a pair of dark jeans. Emma had seen him wear clothes besides his pirate garb before, but this time she saw something different when she looked at him. His face had an unsure expression as he looked down at his outfit and back up into Emma's eyes. "Did I wear the wrong thing? I wasn't sure what to wear so I-" She took his hand and led him into the apartment before hugging him tightly. "No, Killian. It's perfect. I just-" She sighed. "Thank you, for trying. I know this is a little strange for you, and it means a lot for you to be here with me." He smiled as he held her in his arms. "Believe me when I tell you that there's nowhere else I'd rather be, love."

About ten minutes later, there was more knocking on the door, and they both knew what that meant: the Charmings were here. Emma opened the door to see her mother and father standing outside of her apartment. "Hey guys," Emma greeted both with a smile, "come on in." David was first through the door, taking off his jacket, and giving his daughter a hug. He turned, and saw Killian, which made him stop in his tracks. David eyed the other man for a moment, looking him up and down. "Hook. Were you just leaving?" Emma cut in, not giving Killian a chance to respond. "He's actually staying, David. He's going to be having dinner with us tonight." David raised an eyebrow looking back and forth between his daughter and her "friend." He shrugged and then walked over to the couch, taking a seat and turning on the TV. Emma let out a sigh of relief as Mary Margaret gave her a quick hug before walking over to Killian. "It's nice to see you again, Killian." She said, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "_I for one_," she raised her voice in David's direction, and lowered it again "am glad that you could make it." Mary Margaret's little act of defiance put a smile on Emma's face as she tried not to laugh out loud. David rolled his eyes, and turned his attention back toward the TV.

When dinner was finally prepared, both couples took a seat at the table. Mary Margaret sat next to David, with Emma and Killian seated across from them. Emma was worried about how the evening would play out, but she was relieved that the conversation flowed freely between the four of them. After dinner, Killian and David cleared the table and washed the dishes, talking and laughing amongst themselves while Mary Margaret and Emma talked privately on the couch. Mary Margaret had a loving smile on her face as she and Emma talked, but there was something on her mind, and Emma could see it. "What's up, Mary Margaret?" She was caught off-guard by Emma suddenly changing the subject, as she thought she'd been masking her emotions better than that. "Oh, I guess it's nothing." She paused. "I just really had a good time tonight. And I could tell that you were enjoying yourself, too. There is something about that man that brings out a completely different side of you, Emma. I hope I get to see more of it." She patted Emma on the knee and got up to see how their men were making out with the dishes, as Emma stayed behind on the couch. A few minutes later, the dishes were washed, dried and put away. Emma got up from the couch as her parents were putting on their jackets, preparing to leave for the night. She and Killian joined them by the door. "Thank you for dinner, Emma," Mary Margaret started, "We'll have dinner at our house next time, okay?" Her eyes moved to Killian now. "I hope you'll be able to join us, Killian." He smiled and nodded at Mary Margaret before she hugged both of them and headed out of the door. David hugged Emma, and shook Killian's hand as he spoke to him. "We ought to grab a beer sometime, Hook. We have a lot to talk about." Killian nodded in agreement as David slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "See you around, mate." Killian said as he closed the door behind David, turning to Emma with a relieved sigh. "I wasn't sure if I was going to make it through this evening, lass." He walked over to her couch and plopped down, a tired expression on his face.

Emma laughed softly as she joined him, allowing him to rest his hand on her knee. "Well, I'm glad that you survived it. I officially owe you a favor after putting you through all that." She kissed him on the cheek looking into his eyes. "I mean it. You think of something, and just let me know." Killian could feel a smile slowly make its way onto his lips, as he brought his face closer to hers. His voice was barely a whisper as he spoke. "I can think of something I'd like right now." He moved his hand from her knee up to her thigh and back again, at a leisurely pace. Even through her jeans, his touch had an immediate effect on her. She looked into his eyes for a moment, and kissed him on the lips, moving now so that she was straddling him, a knee on either side of his hips. She pressed herself into his lap, smiling at the growl that escaped Killian's throat. He bucked his hips upward, not expecting the loud moan that came from Emma as she moved her mouth, placing kisses down his jaw, neck and collarbone before coming back to his lips.

He moved his lips down to her collarbone, kissing softly and then nipping at the exposed skin of her chest. Emma reached between them and pushed his jacket off of his shoulders, removing it and tossing it off to the side. Killian followed her lead and lifted her shirt over her head and went back to kissing her exposed skin. She pulled off his shirt, and moved her hands to his muscular shoulders, then up his neck to the back of his head, tugging lightly on the hair there so that she could kiss his lips again. Her lips crashed into his, and she couldn't stop the moan that fought its way out of her throat when his hand ran over her inner thigh. Killian stood, as Emma locked her legs around his waist. He started walking toward the stairs, and threw her down on the bed once they'd made it into her room. She loved the sight of him standing there, shirtless, watching her every move. She got up and stood in front of him, kissing him on the chest and collarbone as she started to unbutton his jeans. She pulled the zipper down, and felt the effects of his arousal. She slipped her hand into his pants, and he groaned at her touch. He brought his lips down to her ear, speaking in a gruff voice that did things to her that she hadn't thought possible. "It's not polite to tease, Emma." She could feel his hot breath disperse over her skin, and it made her shiver. He stepped away from her, completely undressing now, as she did the same.

Killian pushed her onto her back on the bed. She watched him in anticipation, waiting for him to make the next move. He brought himself down on top of her, with his hand between them. She gasped as his hand found its way to her core, which was eager for his touch. He moved his hand slowly and deliberately. The effect he was having on her made him smile as he drew his hand away from Emma's core, to her dismay. As soon as his hand was gone, she missed the contact, but was ready for something more. She looked deeply into his eyes and spoke in a longing voice, "Killian, I need you. Now." She didn't have to tell him twice as he positioned himself between her legs. He was at her entrance in a second, however, he was determined to drag this out. Emma couldn't believe him. She was putty in his hand, yet he was still intent on teasing her. She pushed him onto his back and straddled him again, both parties groaning as they felt his length press deeply into her. She started to move, slowly at first, then picking up her pace as she drew closer and closer to coming undone. Within minutes, they were both on the verge of release. Killian sat up to embrace her as she continued to grind into him. Orgasm reached Emma first, but she maintained her pace, as she could feel that he was close. A few thrusts later, Killian was taken over as waves of pleasure washed through him. They both laid back, Emma still on top of him as they tried to catch their breath.

Emma was the first to move. She positioned herself next to him, laying her head on his chest. Then Killian spoke, though his voice was still low and strained. "You are bloody amazing, love." She smiled at him, and kissed her way up from his chest to his lips. She laid her head down again, as they settled under the covers for the night. Emma rolled onto her side, and Killian nestled in closely behind her, placing a kiss on the back of her head. She was looking forward to having her morning coffee with him again tomorrow, picturing the look on Ruby's face when she saw them walk in _together_. Thinking of Ruby brought back Emma's memories of the exchange the three of them had had in the diner earlier. Before Killian could fall asleep, Emma chose to ask him what was going on between him and Ruby this morning.

"Killian. _Killian_." She spoke his name while tapping his arm, which was draped over her. He had just barely drifted off to sleep before she drew him back again. "Yes, Emma?" His voice was groggy, and she almost felt guilty to wake him, but she _needed_ to know. "This morning when I came into Granny's, you were talking with Ruby. What did you tell her that made her act so giddy and weird?" Killian sighed, realizing he wouldn't be able to keep his little secret once she got it in her mind that she wanted to know. "I told her, Emma, that I am falling in love with you." Emma froze at his words, and turned around to face him. "What did you say?" He saw the fear in her eyes, but refused to back down. "I said, I love you, Emma Swan." Emma felt as though she could cry, she was brimming with emotion as she looked him in the eyes and replied, "I love you, too."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading, and if you review, thank you again! Seriously, your reviews help motivate me to keep writing, and trying to keep each chapter at the same standard as the last. So keep it up!_

Emma's Third Reason: His Love For Henry

It was Saturday morning and the sun was shining brightly through the window over Emma and Killian's bed. The clock radio on her nightstand read 8:00. She awoke slowly, and rolled over to look at Killian. He always looked so peaceful as he slept, and this morning was no exception as he laid on his back and snored softly. Emma smiled to herself as she reached over to wake him, tapping him on the chest. "Killian, it's time to get up." He stirred, groaning as he turned onto his side, away from her intrusion. "Come on, you have to get up now. We promised Henry we'd have breakfast at Granny's and go to the park." Killian remembered all that they had promised the boy, but saw no crime in sleeping in ten more minutes. His voice was gruff and lethargic as he spoke. "Just a few minutes more, Emma." She sighed, knowing that he was set on having his own way. "Well, I guess I see no harm in that," She started as she rose from the bed. "I'll just be in the shower." Emma noticed that he wasn't affected by her statement, so she decided to keep going. "Such a shame that you don't want to get up yet. I could really use some company." When he heard the tone in her voice, Killian sat bolt upright and looked at her. She laughed as he jumped out of their bed and followed her into the bathroom.

Killian enjoyed showering with Emma. Not only for the obvious reasons, but because he just loved being so near to her. Under the spray of the shower head, she always looked so enticing. Her golden hair darkened in the water to a light brown, while her body appeared to take on a completely different form as she lathered herself up in front of his watchful eyes. He was surprised that even though they'd been together for just over a year, he could still be affected by every little thing that she did. Emma noticed him staring at her, and she paused. "Something the matter?" Killian was very deep in thought and hadn't realized that he was staring or that she had even spoken. Emma stepped closer to him, and looked him in the eye. "Killian, hello?" He snapped back to reality and looked at her quizzically. "Yes?" She narrowed her eyes at him before she spoke. "Is something wrong, Killian?"

He smiled lovingly at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Not a chance, love." He kissed her lightly on the lips, then neck, then shoulders. Emma felt a buzz between her thighs and moaned softly. He always knew just how to get an immediate reaction from her body, but she had a few tricks of her own. She placed her hands on his shoulders and bit him gently on the ear, which caused Killian to groan as his hands started to roam over her skin. He turned her around so that her back was flush against his body. Emma could feel his arousal pressing up against her. She reached behind her back, and took his length into her hand. Killian smiled as he followed her lead, his hand trailing from her navel down to the place where she wanted it most. He pressed his finger against her, and he could feel her excitement as he started to move his finger in a tight circle. Emma responded to his tempo as she worked on him. Soon, both hands were moving feverishly as each brought the other closer to release. Emma, aware that Henry was just down the hall, had to bite her lip to keep from screaming as Killian pushed her way past the point of no return. Her knees were getting weak as she reached out to the tile wall in front of her to keep from falling over. Emma's hold on him tightened as she worked her way through the orgasm she was experiencing. Killian buried his face in her neck as he felt his release building up. He was on the edge and she turned around now, kissing him fiercely. That was all he could take, as he lost control, feeling his knees wobble under him. He breathed heavily, trying to get his bearings as he looked her in the eyes. "Bloody hell, woman." His voice was shaky, letting Emma know just how good a job she'd done. She laughed as she rinsed the soap from their bodies and turned the shower off.

The pair exited the bathroom and set about finding outfits for the day. Emma was already dressed and was waiting in the kitchen when she saw Killian standing at the top of the stairs in a tee shirt and jeans. She noticed he had his brace on, but the infamous hook was not attached. Killian looked at her, holding up his left arm. "You seen my hook, love?" Emma furrowed her brow, as she seemed to be thinking before she answered him. "You usually keep it on the dresser. Did you look there?" Killian turned around and went off in search of his missing appendage. She could hear him looking around in their room, and she could tell he'd found it when she heard him exclaim, "Aha! Found you, you sodding thing." She laughed to herself for a moment, and before she knew it he was coming down the stairs again, only fully dressed with his hook properly attached. They looked for their jackets as Emma called up the stairs to Henry. "Hey, kid, it's time to go!" She heard the shuffling of Henry's feet upstairs as he called back, "Just a second, Mom! I'm trying to find my storybook." Emma felt for a second that she was experiencing déjà vu, after just having gone through a similar exchange with Killian. She sighed as she craned her neck to look around the apartment. "It's down here, Henry. You left it on the coffee table last night." She was tired of shouting back and forth now. "Just come down already!" A second later, Henry appeared at the top of the stairs fully dressed and ready to go. "Sorry, Mom! I promised Grace that we could look through it together today." He scrambled to put on his coat and shoes. Once he was ready, he grabbed the storybook, and the three of them left the apartment for Granny's Diner.

Emma felt so content as they walked to Granny's. When they approached the diner, Killian held the door open for the other two as they walked through it. The three of them hung their jackets up as Emma turned to Henry. "Where are we sitting today, kid?" Henry put his hand to his chin, as he looked around. "How about over there? We haven't been over there for a while." Emma smiled as he motioned for them to follow him. Henry got to the booth first, putting his storybook on the seat and then sliding in after it. His mother and Killian sat opposite him. Within five minutes Ruby was standing by their table with a tray in one hand, and a pot of coffee in the other. On her tray were three mugs, one full of hot chocolate topped with whipped cream, the other two empty. Ruby placed the full mug in front of Henry, then placed the empty two in front of Emma and Killian. She filled their mugs with coffee before reaching into the pocket of her apron and pulling out a small container of cinnamon. She shook it over Henry's mug, and waited for him to say when. "That's good, Ruby. Thank you." She smiled at the boy. "Sure thing, Henry. You guys let me know when you're ready to order." After ordering and receiving their food, the three talked as they ate, joking and telling stories. At some point over the course of their meal, conversation shifted to Killian, as he told Henry tales of his life at sea. Henry was enthralled by the stories, his eyes wide as he listened. Emma had a warm feeling in her chest, her eyes shifting between the two loves of her life as they got deeper and deeper into their conversation. She didn't even mind feeling like a third wheel as the two boys went back and forth.

When they'd finished eating and payed the check, it was around 11:00. The three of them put their jackets on, and left the diner in the direction of the park. Killian and Henry continued their conversation while the three of them walked. As they entered the park, Henry saw Grace and gave the two adults a small wave as he ran off to share his stories with her. Emma and Killian sat down on a park bench as they watched Henry and Grace from a distance. After a few minutes, Emma felt a buzzing in her pocket. She pulled out her cell phone to see who was calling. "It's David. I should probably answer this." Killian could tell by the tone in her voice that she was waiting for him to show some form of understanding before she ran off. He looked at her and nodded. "Go. I'll keep an eye on the lad." She smiled before kissing him lightly on the cheek and walking away, phone in hand. "Hey David, what's up?" He heard her answer before she walked further out of earshot behind him. Killian kept his eyes trained on Henry, who was speaking happily with Grace while motioning to pictures in his book.

A few minutes later, Killian heard a voice next to him. "He looks like a very nice boy." He hadn't noticed when the elderly woman had sat next to him, so he hadn't heard what she'd said. "Pardon me?" She looked at him, and repeated herself. "Your son, I said he looks like a very nice boy." Killian smiled at her words, not finding it necessary to fill her in on the particulars of his relationship with Henry. "Aye, that he is. Thank you for saying so." The old lady smiled before going on. "He appears to be quite the little gentleman. You must have raised him right." He laughed softly to himself. "That's nice of you to say, however any manners he's got he learned from his mother." The old woman laughed at his last remark. "Oh, nonsense. I'm sure you're a very loving father." Killian's face grew somewhat serious as he looked at the woman. "I try, but the boy is very easy to love." The woman patted Killian on his shoulder before she rose from the bench and went on about her day.

Emma's phone call had ended just as the woman sat down next to Killian. She proceeded to walk back to the bench, but froze when she heard the woman refer to Henry as Killian's son. She panicked, having no idea how Killian was going to react, and hoped that he wouldn't say something she'd regret hearing. When he chose not to mention the fact that Henry was of no relation to him, Emma could feel a lump forming in her throat. She walked closer, trying to hear their conversation better, but she was getting distracted by the loving tone in Killian's voice as he spoke about her son. When the woman left, Emma walked up to Killian. He was still seated, so hugged him from behind, wrapping her arms around his neck, and resting her head against his as silent tears began to fall. Killian stood, turning to her with a worried look on his face. "Emma, what's the matter? Why are you crying? What did David have to say?" He hugged her tightly, resting his hand on the back of her head. She took his hand and lead him back to the bench. They sat as she began to speak. "It's not that, Killian. I heard your conversation with that woman." His cheeks had turned a very faint shade of red as he looked into her eyes. "She called Henry your son, multiple times, and you didn't correct her. Why?" Killian sighed as he squeezed her hand. "I didn't feel the need to. Whether I've ever told you or not, I do love Henry. The fact that I'm not his father has no bearing on the way I feel about him." Killian put his hand on Emma's cheek, his thumb wiping away her tears. "As long as I love you, Emma, I will hold a place in my heart for your son." Emma threw her arms around his neck, needing to feel close to him. "I love you, Killian." He smiled before he replied, "And I love you, Emma."

The next morning, Emma once again awoke slowly, reaching out for Killian. Only he wasn't in bed next to her. She looked around the room, and saw that his brace and hook weren't on the dresser. She started to feel a panic rising in her gut as she got up and walked over to their closet, confirming her worst fears: his clothes were gone, too. Could he really have left her like this? No goodbyes? No reasons? She called out for him as her own voice was echoed back to her. She searched all over the apartment, not quite sure what she was looking for. Maybe some sign that he was coming back, even though in her heart, she knew he was gone for good. Emma sat down on the couch, trying to hold back her tears. She cursed herself for being so stupid. How could she have believed that he truly loved her? How could she have let him in, and given that much of herself over to him so willingly? In that moment, Emma felt loneliness the likes of which she hadn't felt in over ten years. She was now alone, abandoned, and starting to think that this was what she deserved.

Emma sat up in her bed, her vision blurred. _Had she been crying in her sleep?_ She looked at the clock radio on her nightstand, which read 3:52. For some reason she had the urge to look at their dresser, seeing Killian's hook and brace shining softly in the moonlight that came through the window. She tried to sort out the details of the nightmare she'd just had, but she couldn't shake the feeling of loneliness that had felt too real to be just a dream. She reached out, and felt Killian's body in the bed. She sighed, trying to fight the tears that were brimming in her eyes. Her dream had awoken something within her that she hadn't felt since being with Killian: fear. Mostly, fear of losing him. She was starting to sob now, as she sat up, sitting on the side of their bed. She rested her elbows on her knees, and buried her face in her hands. _"It was only a dream, Emma. Shake it off."_ But no matter how she tried to put it out of her mind, she couldn't stop thinking about the sad, rejected version of herself that sat on her sofa, alone.

Killian felt Emma's hand on his chest when she had reached for him. He could feel her get out of the bed, and he could hear her trying to catch her breath. He looked at her, not moving, and saw her sitting on the bed. "Emma, are you crying?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer. He got up, crawling over the bed to sit by her side. He put his left arm around her shoulders, and used his right hand to hold hers. When he put his arm around her, Emma leaned her head against him, trying to memorize the way he felt as she sat by his side. She decided to speak, though her voice was feeble and small. "Promise you'll never leave me." Killian was caught off-guard by her words, but obliged, looking her in the eyes. "Emma, I will never leave you. I will be here for you and Henry as long as I draw breath. That, is my promise." She wrapped her arms around his neck, never wanting to let go. "I just had the most awful dream. I woke up, and you were gone, and all of your things were gone. You didn't leave a note, and you didn't say goodbye. I just felt so alone and I-" She couldn't bear to think about the dream anymore, and couldn't complete her thought as fresh tears found their way down her cheeks. Killian held Emma close, wanting to shoo away all the worries and fears that he could feel were burdening her. "Don't think about it anymore, love. I'm here, and I will never leave you." When Emma finally stopped crying, they got back into bed. Killian laid on his back, and Emma got in close to him, laying her head down on his chest. He used his hand to stroke her hair, trying to calm her nerves. The steady beat of Killian's heart was the last thing Emma heard before drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I so enjoy reading the feedback that I have been getting for this story. Thank you guys for reading/reviewing, and if you don't review, why not start?_

Emma's Fourth Reason: He Needed Her

Emma awoke to the sound of the alarm on her clock radio pulling her away from her dreams and forcing her to get ready for work. She groaned that the blaring sound, and reached for it without looking. She pressed the snooze button, but could feel something under her hand, like a paper. She turned her head, squinting her eyes to try and make out what it was. It was a note, sitting atop her clock radio. She moved over to it, and plucked it off of the spot where it had been taped down. Rubbing her eyes with her free hand, she blinked a couple of times before reading the note, which she noticed was scribbled in Killian's handwriting. She smiled.

"_Good morning, Sheriff._

_I trust you slept peacefully, perhaps even dreamt of me? Hope you haven't forgotten about our date tonight. I for one, haven't been able to keep my mind off of it. Do dress nicely (that is to say, nicer than usual, love), and meet me by the Jolly Roger this evening at 7:00 sharp._

_I love you,_

_Killian_"

Emma felt butterflies in her stomach as she got out of bed, note in hand. She took out her jewelry box and placed the note inside, for safe keeping. She showered, dressed and left the apartment for Granny's with an elated smile on her face.

When Emma got into Granny's, she hung her coat and went to sit in her usual spot by the bar. Ruby smiled as she saw her friend approaching, and poured out Emma's coffee. "Good morning, Emma." Emma sat on her stool and smiled at the waitress. "It definitely is, Ruby." Ruby looked at the door and then back to Emma. "Where's that pirate of yours today?" Emma stirred her coffee as she answered Ruby's question. "He's preparing for our big date tonight." Ruby felt good to see her friend so happy, as she started to wipe down the bar. "Big date, huh? I guess that explains the permanent goofy smile." Emma laughed, not even caring that Ruby was making fun of her. "I guess this means that things are still going well for you two love birds, then?" Emma took a sip of her coffee and nodded at Ruby. "They've never been better, actually. We've been together for a year and two months today. It's so crazy, because on the one hand, I feel like we've been together forever. But on the other hand, I feel like our first date was just last night. I can still remember every detail." Ruby was intrigued by the last part of Emma's statement, and decided to challenge her on it. "Every detail? You sure about that?" Emma nodded. "Well, prove it." Emma raised an eyebrow, clearly confused. "And just how do you suggest I do that?"

Ruby laughed at Emma's skepticism. "Just answer my questions, Em." Emma nodded again and waited for Ruby to start. "Um, what time did you guys meet for dinner?" Emma smiled, this one was easy, because it was the time at which they were to meet up tonight. "7:00." Ruby nodded. "Okay, what time did you get home?" Emma had to think about this one, but not for long. "It had to have been before ten, because Henry was still up. So, 9:45?" Ruby shook her head. "You don't seem too sure, but I'll allow it." Emma laughed. "Did he get you flowers?" Emma nodded. "What kind?" Emma never forgot this detail, as it was the first time that she had ever been given flowers so fragrant and beautiful. "He gave me a bouquet of white gardenias." Emma sighed as she thought of those flowers. She could still smell their sweet aroma if she closed her eyes and breathed deeply enough. She opened her eyes to see Ruby staring at her. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Ruby laughed at Emma's sudden brush of insecurity. "No, Emma. He got you gardenias? He must have at it _bad_." Emma straightened up on her stool, the tone in Ruby's voice catching her attention. "What would make you say that?" Ruby looked at Emma with an expression that said "you've got to be kidding me." "Hello, Em! Gardenias? Don't tell me that you don't know what they mean!" Emma shook her head, suddenly feeling like she was out of the loop. "Uh, no. I actually don't." Ruby walked around the bar and sat on the stool next to her friend. She took Emma's hand and looked deeply into her eyes. "The gardenia is a flower that expresses joy and purity. However, when given as a gift, it's saying 'you are lovely,' and is seen as a symbol of secret love, meant only to be given to someone you _truly_ care about. It's super romantic stuff, Em. Like, _Romeo and Juliet_ romantic." Ruby patted Emma on the shoulder before getting up and resuming her waitressing duties around the diner, leaving Emma deep in thought.

Killian was nervous as he walked up the path to David and Mary Margaret's front door. Not because he didn't want to see them, but because tonight was going to be a very important night for him. He knocked as opposed to ringing the doorbell, and after a minute, Mary Margaret opened the door for him. "Good Morning, Killian!" Her voice was very excited as she hugged the pirate and motioned for him to step into her home. "Hello, Mary Margaret. Is David around?" Mary Margaret nodded at Killian, still smiling. "He's in the kitchen. You're lucky you got here in such good time, he's about to leave for work." Killian followed her to the kitchen, where David was seated at the table, reading a newspaper and drinking coffee. When he heard them enter the room, he put his paper down, rising to meet their guest. He extended his hand to Killian's, first shaking it, then pulling him in for a hug. "How's it going, Hook? You nervous about tonight?" Killian nodded, and David motioned for him to sit, returning to the spot where he'd been sitting with his paper. Mary Margaret stood next to David, and looked at Killian across the table."Can I get you anything, Killian? Some coffee, or maybe some breakfast if you're hungry?" He smiled at Mary Margaret, whose generosity never ceased to amaze him. "Just some coffee, if it's not too much trouble." She smiled, and went to grab him a mug. She sat the coffee in front of Killian. "Here you go." Mary Margaret rubbed him maternally on the arm, and took a seat next to David. "So what brings you by this morning?" She asked as he sipped his coffee, and put the mug down gently on the table. "I actually came to ask you if I could borrow some clothes, David. As you know, this is going to be a very special night and I would like to dress accordingly." David smiled at Killian. "Sure. I'll go grab a couple of my suits, and you can tell me which you like best." David left the table and went upstairs to his closet.

Mary Margaret and Killian chatted happily for the few minutes that David was upstairs. He came back with three suits, one gray, one blue, and one black. He also had a white collared shirt draped over one shoulder, and a black tie over the other. "I have a pretty good hunch as to which one you're gonna pick, but I'll let you look at all three." He nodded at Mary Margaret. "Help me, would you?" David handed the black suit to Mary Margaret, and thanked her as she took it from his hand. They stood in front of Killian waiting for him to make his choice. Killian stood, his hooked arm folded across his chest, and his right elbow resting on his left wrist. He used his index finger to tap himself on the chin, as he seemed to be thinking seriously about the decision. After a minute had passed and all three were still standing in the same spot, Mary Margaret spoke up. "I always thought that you would look good in blue, since it _is_ the color of your eyes. However, you look best in black." Killian pondered her words, and took the black suit from her hand. David sighed as he started to laugh. "Thank you, Mary Margaret. I have a feeling this could have gone on all night." All three laughed now, although Killian still seemed to be somewhat reserved. David draped the other two suits over the back of a chair and stepped closer to Killian, giving him the shirt and tie. "Hook, don't start to overthink it. That's probably the worst thing you could do. Just relax, okay? Once you're down on one knee, what you're wearing won't matter nearly as much as anything else." Mary Margaret spoke up next. "He's right, Killian. Just focus on how much Emma means to you. And if you're still nervous, think about how happy you're gonna be when she agrees to marry you!" Killian's heart fluttered at Mary Margaret's words. _When she agrees to marry you..._ He couldn't believe that he was about to propose marriage to Emma, but it felt right. He needed her to be in his life forever, and he was ready to take their relationship to the next level. There wasn't a single doubt in his mind.

Emma could barely sit still as she tried to do her paperwork. It was only noon, but she felt as though she'd already worked a full shift. She just wanted to leave work so that she could be with Killian. Fifteen minutes later, David returned from Granny's with their lunch. He set the food down, and took a seat across from Emma at her desk. He was looking at his daughter, and before he knew it, he was staring at her left hand, trying to picture what it would look like with an engagement ring. He had already seen the ring that Killian had for her, and it was beautiful. He knew that she would love it, and was excited to see her wearing it. Emma noticed that David had zoned out, and waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention. "Hello? Earth to David, anybody home?" David laughed as he looked at Emma, who was giving him a puzzled look. "Are you okay, David?" He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest. "Yup, everything is fine. What are you doing tonight? Wanna come have dinner with your mother and me?" David already knew that she had plans, but he was trying to fill the silence before she could ask him what he was thinking about. "Sorry, can't. Killian and I have a date tonight." David smiled knowingly. "A date, huh? What are we talking, dinner and a movie?" Emma looked at him and shrugged. "I actually don't know. I haven't seen him all day. But in the note he left me this morning he told me to dress nicely." David raised his eyebrows. "Sounds like a pretty big date. Oh well, I'm sure you'd rather have dinner with a pirate than your boring old parents, anyway." He winked at her after he spoke, getting up to return to work. "Well, have fun tonight, Emma. We'll be thinking about you."

It was finally six o'clock, and Emma sprang up from her desk and made her way out of the door. When she got into her apartment, she ran up the stairs and made a beeline for her closet, hoping to find a dress that she could wear for her date. She didn't have too many dresses, but the few she owned were true knockouts. She settled on her favorite black dress. It was knee length and emphasized every curve of her body. She hadn't worn it in a while, and felt that this was a perfect time to pull it out of her closet. Emma sat down in front of her mirror, and opened her jewelry box. She removed Killian's note and read it to herself again. She couldn't believe how much she missed him after only a day of being apart. She sighed and closed the jewelry box as she wondered what Killian had in store for her. She looked at her clock. It was already 6:45. She decided it was time to leave. Emma went downstairs, put on a pair of black stiletto heels, the only heels that she owned, and set off to meet her pirate.

Killian was in the captain's quarters of the Jolly Roger, putting on the suit he borrowed from David. He'd already donned the shirt and pants, and was straightening the tie. He was grateful that Mary Margaret had tied it for him before he left their house today, leaving it loose enough for him to just slip it over his head when the time came. He put the jacket on before attaching his hook. He sighed and sat on the edge of his bed. He loved Emma, and he was sure that she loved him, but for some reason, he was nervous. He was worse than nervous. He felt inexplicably anxious just thinking about the plans he had for the evening. He put his hand into the pocket of his pants, and pulled out the ring box. He had opened it numerous times that day to make sure that when he was down on his knee he wouldn't have any difficulty opening the box one-handed. He opened it, then closed it. Again, he opened it, then closed it. He put the box back into his pocket and decided to wait for Emma's arrival on the main deck. He had been waiting for only a few moments when he heard footsteps coming in his direction. He looked up the street, and there she was. His heart skipped a beat as he saw Emma making her way toward his ship. She looked beautiful. _So indescribably beautiful._ The dress that she had on already had his mind wandering and the night hadn't even started. Paired with the shoes that she wore, she looked slender and lithe as she came closer and closer. Killian made his way down the gangplank and was standing ready when she approached him.

When Emma saw him standing there, she stopped walking. She looked him up and down, taking in the sight. It wasn't until he spoke to her that she realized she'd been holding her breath. "Good evening, Miss Swan." He smiled as he walked over to her. "Might I say you are looking lovely this evening. A vision of perfection if I do say so myself." He took her hand and kissed the back of it lightly. Emma felt a jolt of electricity shoot down her spine as she looked into his eyes. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself there, Captain." He chuckled, finally coming close enough to put his arms around her waist and kiss her on the lips. Emma moved her hands up his arms to his shoulders, her one hand trailing further upward to the back of his head. In that moment, Killian felt his nerves slip away as she held her tightly. He broke the kiss and put his forehead to hers, their noses grazing one another. "Emma, I love you." She smiled and kissed his lips lightly. "I love you too, Killian." He took her by the hand and they walked up the gangplank together, Killian leading the way. "Close your eyes, lass. Don't worry, I've got you." Emma did as she was told, putting her other hand over her eyes and letting him lead her up the plank. When she could feel that they were on a level plane, he told her to open her eyes. She removed her hand, and once again, her breath was taken away.

Killian was relieved at her reaction when she saw all that he'd set up for her. In the middle of the deck, was a table set for two, with candles burning in the middle. Emma looked at him, and tried to think of something to say. "You did this for me?" He nodded timidly at her. "Aye. Let's have a seat." He walked her over to the table and pulled her chair out for her before taking his seat on the other side. She appeared so radiant in the soft candlelight and he had to fight back the lump that was forming in his throat. Emma looked at him with so much love in her eyes that he had to fight the urge to just blurt out his proposal then and there. They ate and talked and laughed, each enjoying the other's company. Emma noticed something different in Killian's eyes tonight, but she couldn't tell just what it was. She had thought about him all day, and finally sitting down to dinner with him was well worth the wait. After they finished eating, they continued to talk and before either of them knew it, they had been sitting at that table for hours, lost in their own utopia.

Emma looked at her phone for the time. It was 10:15. "Killian, do you know what time it is? We've been out here for three hours!" She didn't mind the hour at all, she was just surprised that so much time had gone by; to her it felt more like thirty minutes. "We better go home now, I have to go to work tomorrow." Emma stood from the table and waited for Killian to get up as well. When he stood, she turned to walk away, but felt his hand around her wrist. "Wait, lass, I've something to say to you." She turned around, looking him in the eyes. He looked worried, which made her wonder what was wrong. "Killian, what's going on?" He let go of her hand and put his own into his pocket. "Emma, since I've known you, my life hasn't been the same. I think of you everyday and dream of you every night. The life that we have together is worth more than all the riches of the world to me, and I love you more than words could ever express." She opened her mouth to speak, but he held up his hand. "Let me finish. I've lived over three hundred years and never have I known a love that consumes as completely, shines as brightly, or burns as deeply as the love I feel for you." Emma could feel a lump forming in her throat as she listened to his words. Her voice was barely above a whisper as she spoke to him. "Killian, what are you saying?" He breathed deeply in, then out. "I'm saying, Emma, that I need you. More than I've ever needed anyone in my life. I'm saying that I need to be with you for the rest of my days." He sighed as he got down on one knee. Emma covered her mouth with her hands in disbelief, a single tear starting to roll down her cheek. Killian pulled the ring box out of his pocket and opened it, just as he'd practiced. "Emma Swan, will you marry me?"


	6. The Final Chapter

_A/N: Sadly, this is going to be the last chapter of this story. I just want to (for the millionth time,) thank everyone who read and reviewed. Writing this has been a super fun experience for me. _

_If there's something or someone else you'd maybe like me to write another story about, you can say so in your review! I look forward to hearing your ideas!_

* * *

Emma's Fifth Reason: He Completed Her

"Emma Swan, will you marry me?"

The words rang in her head like a gong. Emma couldn't believe her ears. Sure, things were going well for them, and she had no doubt that she loved him. But hearing him speak those four words caught her completely off-guard. She swallowed hard, looking deeply into Killian's pleading eyes. She could barely hear herself when she answered him slowly. "Yes." She nodded, tears flowing freely from her eyes. Killian sprang up, ring in hand, and stepped just close enough to her so that he could place it gingerly on her finger, careful not to drop it. "Emma, you are my everything." She smiled, holding his face in her hands as he spoke to her. "I love you, Emma, and I never want to be without you." She kissed him softly, almost afraid that he wasn't really there, and that this was all just some elaborate fantasy. He pulled her closer to his body, his hand and hook resting on her hips. He broke the kiss as he took her by the hand. "What do you say we go home now, love?" Emma smiled, wiping away the few tears that remained on her eyes and cheeks. As the pair walked home, Killian could feel her ring pressing into his fingers. It was a magical feeling, knowing that she was not only his forever, but now she wore a symbol of their love on her left hand for all to see.

As soon as they walked through the door to their apartment, Emma turned around to face him, placing her hand on his chest. "Wait here, I've got something for you." Killian took her hand, and kissed it on the knuckles, just above her ring, and gave her a wink. "As you wish, my love." Emma turned around and went upstairs, leaving Killian behind as he shut the door, and waited for her on the couch. He could hear her shuffling around in their bedroom, and wondered just what she had planned for him. After about fifteen minutes of waiting, she called him to join her upstairs. When Killian opened the door, he felt the air leave his lungs, as his mouth suddenly went dry. Emma was sitting on their bed with her legs crossed. She was no longer wearing her sultry black dress from before. She had traded it for an alluring black lace corset. She had, however kept the shoes. _Those damned shoes._ The stiletto heel made her legs look as if they went on for days. Killian tried to speak, but the dryness of his throat made it fairly difficult. As Emma rose from the bed, he noticed that she was wearing a very thin pair of lace panties. _"Quick work for my hook."_ He thought to himself as she crossed the room. He also noticed that he hadn't blinked since walking through the door.

He cleared his throat, preparing to speak, but she placed her hand lightly on his lips before he could make another sound. "Shhh, it's my turn to make you happy now." Killian allowed her to lead him further into the room. She stopped, turning around to undress him. She started with his jacket, pushing it off of his shoulders. Next was the tie. Emma loosened it then slipped it over his head. She undid the buttons on his shirt at a deliberate pace, allowing his mind to wander as she hummed to herself, seemingly unaware of what she was doing to him. She pulled the shirt out of his pants and dropped it to the floor. Next, Emma lead him over to the bed. Killian sat down, and allowed Emma to push him into a horizontal position. Next she crawled slowly up his body until she had a knee on either side of his hips. She sat on his lap, enjoying the muffled groans that escaped his lips as his eyes rolled back in his head. She laughed as she started to grind herself into the bulge in his pants, enjoying the sensation caused by the friction.

She teased him like this for several minutes, before he finally found his voice again. "Emma, love, I need you. I need to feel you." She felt shivers run down her spine at his words, and decided to oblige. She rolled off of him, allowing him to take the top position. He kissed his way down from her neck to her navel, enjoying the feel of the lace on his lips. When he finally reached her thighs, he kissed them softly before redirecting his attention to his initial destination. He could feel her arousal as he kissed her through her panties, enjoying the way her body arched toward him. He smirked at the immediate reaction. He used his hook to hold her panties to one side as he moved in for the kill. Emma sighed loudly when she felt his tongue running up and down her slit. She moved her hand to the back of his head, holding tightly as he quickly pushed her over the edge. It was her turn to take control again, and she sat up in the bed, pulling his face toward hers. She kissed him passionately before bring her lips to his ear. She bit it gently before she whispered to him. "Killian, do you have any idea what you've started?" Before he could react, she switched positions with him, returning him to his back. She removed his pants, and kissed him on the lower abdomen, sending shock waves throughout his body. She took his length into her hands, and kissed it softly enjoying the hissing sound he made. Before he knew it, he could feel her mouth around him. The feeling was intense as he could feel himself inching closer and closer to the edge.

As much as he was enjoying the sight and sensation, he wasn't sure he could last much longer and he needed to have her. Now. He put a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at him. She gave him a knowing smile and stood in front of him. Emma removed her panties then reached behind her back to loosen the laces on her corset. After it had fallen to the ground, she stepped out of it and started to take off her shoes. "No, Emma. Leave them on." The lecherous tone in his voice was doing amazing things to her, as she walked over to the bed, climbing on top of him. She straddled him again, feeling him press fully into her. She started to grind her hips into his. Once, twice, three times before Killian couldn't take it anymore. He flipped them over, so that he was on top. She locked her ankles behind his back, forcing him even deeper into her. He started to thrust forcefully and deliberately and Emma could feel her orgasm building up. Her walls were starting to contract and Killian could feel himself on the edge of release. He rocked his hips harder now, feeling the bed start to sway with his motions. Emma dug her nails into his back as her orgasm hit, biting her lip so hard she was afraid she'd break the skin. Killian was only a few thrusts behind her as he buried his face in her neck, taking in the sweet smell of her perfume. For a few minutes they both laid there, spent, satisfied and trying to catch their breath. When Killian rolled off of her, Emma kicked the heels off of her feet and laid by his side with her head on his chest. She opened her mouth to speak, but found that there was a lump in her throat. She wasn't sure when that had happened, but chalked it up to the emotions of the evening. She cleared her throat before she spoke. "Killian, I love you. And I cannot wait to be your wife." Killian smiled at her words and kissed her on the top of her head. "I love you, Emma." He pulled the covers over their bodies as he spoke, and they both fell asleep within minutes.

The next morning, Emma and Killian woke up, got dressed and left the apartment for Granny's. When they got there, they saw Mary Margaret and David in a booth near the front of the diner. Emma smiled when she saw her parents and walked over to say hello to them. Mary Margaret beamed when she saw Emma approaching and got up to give her daughter a hug. "Is that the future Mrs. Killian Jones I see?" Mary Margaret hugged Emma tightly before reaching for her left hand. She gasped as she looked at the ring. "Oh, Emma, it's beautiful! I'm so, so happy for you!" Emma smiled as her mother hugged her again. Mary Margaret moved to embrace Killian next. "Congratulations! I told you not to be nervous!" David rose from the booth and hugged Emma wordlessly. She looked into his eyes and couldn't tell what he was feeling. She hoped that he wasn't upset at her engagement. "David, what's wrong?" Emma searched his eyes for an answer, waiting for him to speak. David shook his head. "It's nothing, Emma. I'm happy for you." He hugged her again, and she embraced him tightly. "Your mother and I have missed out on a lot of your life, and I know how much you've suffered because of that. It's a wonderful feeling to see you so happy." Emma cursed herself for starting to cry, but she couldn't help it. She finally had everything that she'd ever wanted from life: she had her son, loving parents, and now, a doting fiancé. "Thank you, David. It means a lot that you guys are happy for me." David smiled, as he turned back to Mary Margaret, who hugged him tightly before addressing the other couple. "Won't you two please join us?" Emma looked at Killian, who nodded at her. "Sure. We'd love to." The four of them drank coffee and ate breakfast while talking happily as the time passed.

* * *

_Ten Months Later_

Killian woke from his sleep for the third time. It was the early morning before his wedding and Emma was sleeping at her parents' house with her mother, while David was spending the night in the apartment with him. Some superstition about the bride and groom meeting before the wedding. He scoffed to himself as he stared at the ceiling. Turning his head toward the clock radio, Killian read the time and sighed. It was only 2:59. He missed her. He missed hearing her steady breathing as she slept by his side; he missed being able to hold her when he couldn't sleep. He pushed these thoughts out of his mind and focused on the day he had ahead of him. A smile spread across his face as he envisioned Emma walking toward him up the aisle. He imagined how beautiful she'd look, how she'd take his breath away as their eyes met, everyone around them melting away. He sighed, finally giving up on sleep and deciding to see what was in the fridge. He got out of bed and went to the stairs. He heard shuffling in the kitchen, and saw that David was also awake. "What are you doing up, Dave?" Killian asked after hopping off the last step. David looked at him and smiled. "My daughter is getting married in a few hours, Hook. I think I may be more nervous than _you_ are." Hearing David's comment, Killian laughed outright. "I don't think that's possible, mate. What do you even have to be nervous for?" He asked as he crossed the kitchen toward the fridge, opening the door, but deciding that he wasn't really that hungry. He turned to David, waiting for an answer. David walked over to the sink, putting down the mug he'd been drinking from. "She's my daughter. Everything she does is going to make me nervous. As a parent, it's just something you have to get used to." Killian smiled at the sentiment in David's words, taking a seat on the couch.

Emma was also unable to sleep. There were only eight hours left until her wedding, and she was filled with worry. She'd been lying awake for a few minutes when she heard her mother walk into her bedroom. "Emma? Are you still awake? Why aren't you sleeping?" Mary Margaret stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. "Is something the matter?" Emma had too many thoughts in her head, and before she knew it, she was blurting them all out at once. "What if he doesn't show up? Or what if he decides to back out at the last minute? What will I do? How would I ever recover from that? I don't think I'd be able to. I think I would just live out the rest of my life alone in my apartment as an old maid." Mary Margaret was slightly stunned, not expecting all of that to come out of Emma's mouth at one time. Emma noticed the look on her mothers face, and walked over to her. "Please tell me that I'm being ridiculous." Mary Margaret laughed now, pulling Emma into a tight hug. "Of course you're being ridiculous, Emma. Killian loves you. I'm certain that there is nothing in the world that could keep him from being at your side." As she finished her statement, she held Emma's face in her hands and looked her sternly in the eye. "Now, get some sleep. You don't want to be looking tired in your wedding photos." Emma groaned, and sat down on her bed, staring into space. The look on her face gave Mary Margaret pause, as she went to her knees in front of Emma. "Unless there's something else you need to talk about?"

Emma shook her head, but Mary Margaret knew her too well to fall for that. "Emma, you can't hide anything from me. You might as well just let it out." Emma sighed. She knew that her mother was right, and decided to give in. She moved onto the bed, and made space for Mary Margaret to lie down next to her. Once the two were situated, Emma spoke. "I love Killian. But I've never really seen myself as the marriage type. What if we get married, and everything is fine at first, but it eventually starts to fall apart? I don't know if I can handle that kind of pain, Mary Margaret. Maybe it's better if I just call the whole thing off." Mary Margaret shook her head. She recognized the tone in Emma's voice. "Emma, this has nothing to do with Killian. You aren't afraid of him leaving you, or his feelings for you changing. We both know that you would survive that. This is all about you. You and your selfish need to protect yourself from getting hurt." Emma was surprised to hear the words her mother spoke. Not because they weren't true, but because she hadn't realized that she'd been that transparent. She wasn't going to deny it, either. She knew that she couldn't keep anything secret from Mary Margaret. "He loves you. And you love him. Why would you throw all that away just because you're feeling scared? Don't let your mind fool you into giving up on True Love, Emma. It's a scary thing, I admit that. But once you've felt it, nothing in your life will ever be the same. Whether you hold on to it or not." After she finished speaking, Mary Margaret pulled Emma close, hugging her then placing a kiss on her forehead. She rose from the bed, and walked to the door, turning around before she walked through it. "Just relax, Emma. And try to get some sleep." With that, Mary Margaret switched off the light and left Emma to lie awake in her bed.

After a little while had passed and Emma was still wide awake, she reached for her cell phone to look at the time. It read 3:43. She forced her eyes shut, but she knew that it was no use. She needed to hear his voice. She got her cell out again and dialed the number of the phone in the apartment. She was doubtful that he was still awake, but she had to try. Back at the apartment, Killian and David had both fallen asleep on the couch while trying to watch TV. Killian heard the phone ring, and walked over to answer it, still half-asleep. She listened to it ring for a little while and then Killian answered in gruff, tired voice. "Hello?" She sighed, a little smile making its way onto her face. "Killian, it's me." Hearing Emma's voice perked him up immediately and he rubbed his eyes trying to wake himself a little more. "Lass, what are you doing awake?" She smiled again at the tone in his voice. He was always looking out for her. "I don't know, I guess I just couldn't sleep without you." Hearing her words, Killian smiled. It was nice to know that she was having the same trouble that he was. "Tell you what, love. I will stay on the phone with you until you fall asleep. We can't have you yawning during the ceremony." She laughed at his attempt to make her feel better. "Okay, but I don't know if I can even sleep unless I feel your arms around me." Killian smirked before responding. "Do I need to remind you that this little separation was your idea, Emma?" The playful tone in his voice only served to make her miss him more. "No, Killian, you don't. This was an awful idea. Why would you go along with it?" He thought for a minute before answering. "Because I heard it's best to let your wife have what she wants. Happy wife happy life, or something along those lines." When she heard him refer to her as his wife, Emma felt chills run up and down her spine. "I love hearing you call me that. Your wife. I can't wait until it's official." Killian felt the same way she did. "I love calling you my wife. It rolls quite nicely off the tongue. Mrs. Emma Jones." She giggled at his words. "You're not helping me fall asleep, you know. You're just making me think about it more!" He laughed, as that was his intention. "Okay, fine. What do you suggest we talk about?" Emma thought for a moment then smiled. "Tell me a story. Like the stories that you tell Henry at bedtime." Killian smiled to himself, trying to think of a story long enough to help her get to sleep. "Okay, this one is about the Neverland mermaids." Emma perked up, already excited for him to start. "Ooh! Okay!" Killian was a gifted storyteller. He always knew where to create suspense, and where to throw in a joke or a silly remark.

He had only gotten about halfway through his story when he noticed that she had stopped chiming in with questions and comments. "Emma?" He spoke her name softly, not wanting to wake her if she'd actually fallen asleep. After a few seconds of silence, Killian said goodnight to her and hung up the phone. He walked over to David and tapped him on the shoulder. "Dave, I'm going back to my room now." David snored loudly before snapping awake. He looked at Killian for a moment before remembering where he was. "Uh, yeah. Okay. I guess I'll go to bed, too." They both left the living room and went to their respective bedrooms. When Killian was finally in his room again, he flopped down onto the bed before craning his neck to get a look at the clock radio, which read 4:07. He groaned. He was finally tired enough to sleep, but had less than four hours before he needed to be up again. He threw his head back into the pillow, and was asleep within seconds.

The sun was shining down on Emma through the window of her bedroom at Mary Margaret and David's house. She loved that even though she'd never lived in this house with them, they still had a room for her. Upon waking, she reached for her cell phone to check the time. It was 7:45. Emma sat bolt upright in her bed. _"Today is my wedding day,"_ she thought to herself as she ran out of her room to see if her mother was awake. She ran down the hall, passed her parents' room, then backtracked to the door, knocking wildly. "Come in?" Mary Margaret's voice was soft and lethargic as she spoke. Emma ran into the room, and threw herself down on the bed beside her mother, who was looking at her with wide eyes. "Well, I see that somebody is bright-eyed and bushy-tailed this morning." Emma looked at Mary Margaret impatiently. "Yes, and you know why! I'm getting married in barely over three hours. And I'm only slightly freaked out." Mary Margaret smiled at Emma's words. "Well, I guess that's an improvement from a few hours ago." Emma nodded as Mary Margaret rose from the bed and walked to the bathroom. She heard the shower start and got up to go take a shower of her own.

"Hook. _Hook_." Killian felt a tapping on his shoulder. "Hook, wake up. You're getting married in three hours." When he heard David's words, his eyes snapped open. Killian looked up at the prince, who was standing over him with a mug of coffee in hand. "There's coffee in the kitchen. Why don't you get up, shower, and get dressed. I think we have time for a little breakfast at Granny's." Killian sat up, rubbing what little sleep he'd gotten from his eyes. "You sure about that, mate? You just said we only have three hours." David chuckled. "Exactly, _three hours_." He dragged out his words for emphasis. "The groom doesn't have nearly as much to do on the wedding day as the bride does. All you have to do is get dressed and stand there. Once the wedding starts, it's all over like that." David snapped his fingers as he said the last word. "So, yes. I'm sure we have time to go to Granny's. But we have less and less time the longer you sit here." Killian was slightly annoyed by David's perky tone. "Bloody hell, I'm getting up." He snarled as he rose from the bed and walked toward the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. David didn't leave the room until he heard the shower start.

It was almost ten and Emma's nerves were continuing to build as she got ready. Her mother and Ruby were helping her with her hair and makeup. "Emma, stop fidgeting. I almost jabbed you in the eye with this mascara!" Emma smiled, trying not to laugh as Ruby scolded her. "Sorry, Ruby." Mary Margaret was pinning Emma's hair into a romantic updo, with a few pieces of hair left to frame her face. Emma was surprised at the good job that her mother and friend we're doing, but she wished that they'd pick up the pace. "You guys, it's already after ten o'clock. Don't you think we should be finished with this by now?" Mary Margaret sighed. "Emma, you've been asking us that question about everything we've done so far. Just relax, okay? Ruby and I know what we're doing." Emma huffed, feeling antsy and ready to get up and stretch her legs. Mary Margaret finished first, and Ruby was only a minute or two behind her. When the ladies finished, they stepped back from Emma, admiring their handiwork. "Oh, Ruby, doesn't she look beautiful?" Ruby nodded. "We make quite the team." The two high-fived, and Emma rolled her eyes at their playfulness. Mary Margaret left the room and came back a minute later with three garment bags. "Okay, Ruby, here are our dresses," she started as she handed one to Ruby, and threw the other on her bed. "and Emma, here is yours."

Emma felt her stomach lurch as she took the gown from her mother's hands. "Thanks, Mary Margaret." She unzipped the bag, and her heart skipped a beat as she took her dress out of it. She stepped into the dress, pulling it up over her hips, and stopping at her chest. "Mary Margaret, could you zip me up, please?" Her mother obliged quickly, and when she was done, Emma turned around to look at her. She smiled and shrugged. "How do I look?" Mary Margaret could feel the tears brimming in her eyes as she tried to speak. "You look beautiful, Emma. So absolutely and indescribably radiant." Emma smiled at her mother before giving her a hug. "Mary Margaret, please stop crying. Ruby worked so hard on both of our makeup!" Ruby wrapped her arms around both of them now. "It's okay, let it out! I can always do it again!" The three of them laughed. Emma straightened her dress before checking her makeup in the mirror. "No, we don't have time for that, it's already 10:20!" Emma was about to leave the room, when Mary Margaret spoke up. "Hold on, Emma. Before we leave, we have to do your four somethings!" Emma turned back into the room and sat down on her mothers bed. "Okay, but let's make this quick!" The other two women laughed. "Okay, Emma," Mary Margaret started, "this is your something old." As she finished speaking, she opened the box she was holding. In it was a modest diamond tiara. Emma gasped when she saw it, and looked up at her mother. "Are you sure you want to give this to me?" Mary Margaret nodded, her tears welling up again. "Yes. This was my mother's tiara. I found it in Mr. Gold's shop a little while ago, and I've been holding on to it ever since." She took it from its box and nestled it gingerly into Emma's hair. "It looks perfect on you, Emma."

Emma stood to hug her mother. "Thank you, Mary Margaret. Really." Mary Margaret hugged Emma tightly. "You're welcome." Ruby spoke next. "Alright, Emma. Here is your something borrowed, which is also blue." She handed Emma a small box, which Emma saw contained a pair of sapphire earrings. She smiled, and hugged her friend. "Thanks, Ruby." After putting on the earrings, Emma went to go get her something new, which she had brought with her last night. She got the box from her closet and opened it. It was a pair of white heels that she found a few days ago and decided to buy since she needed wedding shoes. She put them on, and returned to her mother's room. "Can we go now?" Emma asked, not meaning to sound as impatient as she did. "I don't want to be late to my own wedding." Mary Margaret laughed. "It's your wedding, Emma. You can't be late. Everyone else is just early." Emma was not satisfied with this answer, and she turned around to wait for her mother and Ruby downstairs.

Killian and David were already at the church, waiting for the women to arrive. Killian was pacing back and forth, while David was watching him from a seated position. "Hook, would you stop running around like that? You're making me dizzy." Killian stopped to give David an anxious look. "I can't help it, Dave. I'm so bloody nervous." David walked over to his friend, putting a hand on each of his shoulders. "Don't be. You are about to marry the woman you love. And I'll be standing right by your side." Killian smiled at David's words. "Thanks, mate." David patted Killian on the shoulder, before turning to his cell phone which started to ring. He looked at it and answered. "Hey, Snow. Yeah, we're here already. Oh, okay. Yeah. Yes. Okay. I love you, too. Bye." David turned to Killian with a smile on his face. "They're here, buddy. Time for us to take our places." Killian swallowed hard as he followed David out into the church. After a minute, David left him to go wait with Emma in the foyer. The pews were full of Storybrooke residents, and suddenly his nerves were back. However, the moment was fleeting when he saw Henry running up to him. "Killian! You look awesome! Are you excited to marry my mom? You don't look nervous, which is good." Killian laughed at Henry's excitement. "Hi, Henry. It's good to see you, lad."

He and Henry talked for a few minutes before Ruby approached them. "Hey, you look great! Are you ready to start?" Killian swallowed hard before nodded in response. She patted him on the arm, and left off toward the foyer, poking her head through before returning and signaling the organ player that he could start. Once the music started playing, the doors to the church were opened, and that's when he saw her. Emma. The love of his life. She was smiling proudly on the arm of her father, holding her bouquet of flowers in her right hand. Killian could tell that they were gardenias, the same flower he'd given her on their first date. He knew then that he loved her, and seeing her carrying those flowers made him feel like she'd understood his message. She looked at the crowd, she looked at her mother and son, and then she looked at him. Just as he'd imagined, his heart skipped a beat. He could feel tears beginning to rise in his eyes, and he quickly blinked them away. When Emma and David finally reached him, David placed Emma's hand in his hook, and patted Killian on the shoulder before stepping off to the side to take his place as best man.

David had been right when he said the ceremony would fly by. Before Killian knew it, he and Emma were married, and it was time for them to kiss. He looked into her eyes and closed the distance between them. His kiss was sweet, yet passionate as he held her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and in that moment, there was nobody else in that church with them. They were alone, husband and wife at last. The sound of clapping brought him back to reality, as he looked out across the crowd that was smiling at them. He felt a blush creeping its way onto his face as he and Emma walked hand-in-hand out of the church.

_The End_

* * *

_**Once again, thanks for reading/reviewing. Also, thank you to all those who followed and favorited. If you have an idea of what or who you think I should write about for my next story, don't hesitate to tell me, I'm dying to know!**_


End file.
